Clueless
by KrystyWroth
Summary: Yeah, I'm sure it's been done before. Very short little fic. Why does no one else have a clue?


Standard Disclaimer applies.  Go ahead and sue me!

This is like a snipit.  Very short little ficlet.  Just an idea that was rattling through my brain. 

Enjoy!

Clueless

            "Watch it, Mudblood.  The rest of us need to use the Library too."  Draco spat at Hermione, who was backed up by her two best friends.

            "Why don't you just have Daddy go and buy you the books you need, ferret?"  Hermione replied, her voice as venomous as his.    Harry and Ron both snickered at her statement.  Draco started to blush just a bit, and the twinkle in his eyes sparkling just a bit more.  

            "You're lucky it's seventh year, Granger.  If it wasn't, I'd hex you so far into the future your bushy little head would spin.  Luckily we only have a few months left."  Goyle and Crabbe were standing behind Draco, waiting for a fight to turn physical.  Lately their fights had all been verbal, and they were fought by Hermione and the blond haired Slytherin.

            "Believe me Malfoy, I'm counting the days."  She turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction.  Harry and Ron gave the three Slytherin boys nasty glances before turning to follow their bookworm friend.

            "I don't know how you can stand sharing a common room with him, Hermione."  Ron said.  "He is such an arse sometimes.  I wish you'd let Harry and me pound his skull in."  

            "And let you guys get expelled?  Not this close to graduation.  McGonagall has had enough of your fighting and you know she won't put up with it.  We've only got a few more months and we'll never see him again."  Hermione said matter of factly.

            They walked as far as the Heads common room.  Hermione said goodbye to the boys, knowing that they were going to Quidditch practice.  She had too much homework and wanted to study for her NEWTs again.  She walked into the common room, and found it empty.  She spread her books and parchment out onto one of the empty tables and began working.  She got up from the table and went to one of the bookshelves that surrounded the room.  She found the book she was looking for, and began flipping through the pages.  She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear the portrait slide open.  

            "How many more days until school is over?"  A warm voice spoke in her ear.  She felt arms encircling her body, and then felt warm, soft lips press against the nape of her neck.  He started to nuzzle her in that way that he knew made her melt.

            "Definitely not enough.  106 days, if neither one of us goes home for anything."  She turned to face him and placed her lips just below his earlobe at that spot that always made him squirm.  He let out a low moan and his hands pulled her closer to him. 

            "Well I think we need to make the best of our 106 days then."  He winked at her before capturing her mouth with his. She led him to the couch just a few feet away, and their clothing was quickly shed.  

            Hermione and Draco were lying on the couch, wrapped in each others arms.  It was still slightly chilly, even for March and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.  Draco had quickly conjured up a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them.

            "You know, our fights are so staged.  I still can't figure out how those two haven't realized what's been going on."  Hermione confided to her lover of the last few years.  

            "Which two?  Your two or my two?"  Draco asked.  "It is always the same.  I call you a Mudblood, you call me a ferret and we give each other the evil eye.  It's actually kind of funny if you ask me."

            "And how many times have they nearly walked in on both of us?  And they never notice, any of them."  She started to laugh now.  "Oh well, I guess neither one of us picked our friends for their brains."

            Draco loved to listen to Hermione laugh.  He reached under the blankets and began to tickle her.  She laughed harder and began to tickle him back.  A few minutes into their tickle war, Hermione startled Draco and he couldn't mistake the lust in her eyes.  

            A few whispered breaths and gasps later and the tickling was forgotten.

            The three Gryffindor were leaving Potions when a voice called out to them.

            "You know, it's a good thing that at least one of you knew the answer to Snape's questions.  It's too bad that the three of you have to share a brain."  Draco said, chuckling.  His goons weren't with him, so he didn't bother to keep his distance.

            "Sod off, Malfoy."  Hermione told him, pushing him to one side.   

            Neither Ron nor Harry noticed when Draco pinched Hermione's butt when she walked by.  And neither one noticed when Hermione whirled around the blow him a quick kiss, or the wink that Draco gave her in return.


End file.
